Survivor
by Addy-chan
Summary: What if Bardock survived Vegita's distruction. And he some how ended up 48 years into the future. On a planet where his people still survived, but once in agian were in danger of being killed.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Survivor 

Chapter 1

I was gone. Gone into Freeza's blow. Gone forever. Or was I? Where was I. Dead? Alive? I couldn't be. Nothing could survive that blow. Not even my planet did or the people in it.

But this feeling I had. Why did I not feel gone?

I could here voices.

``Gee, where did you find him?'' 

``Floating around in space. Around where Vegita used to be. We were lucky to find him alive.''

``What species is he?''

``A Saiyajin.''

``A Saiyajin, eh? How'd he managed to stray away from Jarium with the Trium government shooting him down?''

``Who knows. Let's just bring him back where he belongs.''

I don't understand. What was going on? I was supposed to be dead.

My eyes opened. A bright light shined in my favor. Every part of my body ached with pain. I had to be alive. Death does not feel pain.

I sat up. My head was spinning.

``Hey,'' whoa there, man.''

``Uh?''

``You shouldn't get up too fast.''

``Uh?''

``Hey, but don't worry. We're bringing you home.''

``Home,'' I questioned. ``Vegita, my planet?!''

``Hey, what are you talking about? Vegita has been destroyed for at a good 48 years now.''

``48 years?'' I asked. ``That can't be. I....I was there. It blew up right before my eyes....I....I....''

``Poor guy. What ever hit him must've knocked him silly. He thinks he's one of those Vegita born Saiyajins. But he's way to young to be a survivor. Hmm. Hey, what's your name?''

``Bardock,'' I replied.

``Well, Bardock, you don't have to worry. You'll be back on Jarium soon enough. You get some rest now.''

The two beings left the room.

I laid back down. What was going on? I remember it clear as day. The used ball of energy was heading strait for me. I was enveloped inside it. It claimed my life. But some how. Right here, I laid, alive. 

My son, Kakorot? Was he? And Freeza? Prince Vegeta? My crew? My people.

I stood up and looked out side the quarter's window. I saw a solar system. It was made of 4 planets. All looked they bore life. One was only half bio the other seems like it was built. Like it was blown away at one point. The other 3 looked much like any other planet that bore life. They had ships all over the space from every planet. Like it was all connected. It seemed the one that was half built controlled most of the movement. Like it ruled this system.

We were coming in to the one second closest to its sun. We landed at the port.

One of the crew came into my room and guided me.

``What is this place?'' I asked.

``This is the planet Jarium,'' he reassured. ``It's a planet where the escapees from Vegita survived and thrived. Until quite recently of course.''

``Why? What's going on?''

``Trium is keeping a close watch on ya'll. They're afraid that you'll resort back to your old ways and become ruthless rulers again. So any saiyajin that causes trouble anywhere they take them to Trium and put them in there place as they say. Usually most are killed. And it's so sad too. You're people were having a peaceful life for once.''

``What?!'' I demanded. ``If this is happening then why isn't anyone doing anything?!''

``Well, there has been a rumor going around,'' he said. ``That Saiyajins and Everstin Freaks are teaming up to end Trium ways. But if they are doing something. There isn't much showing.''

``And you?'' I asked. ``Who's side are you on?''

``My people the Sanalites are a neutral,'' he said. ``We owe Everstins for our planet and lives, on the other hand. The new leader on Jarium is a Sanalite who married the Saiyajin princess.''

``How long did say Vegita has been gone?''

``Aww between 48--51 years I guess,'' he replied. ``No one has really been keeping track of them to tell you the truth.''

I looked at the planet that my people were surviving on. It was nothing like Vegita. The grass was a lush blue-green. The trees were over 2,000 meters hi and about 100 meters in diameter. It was a lovely planet.

``By the way, Bardok, my name is Lupas,'' the Sanalite said. ``I'm stationed here for awhile so maybe we'll see each other again sometime.''

``Uh? Oh, sure.''

``The city isn't far away,'' he said. ``About 10 minutes walk. I think you're good to go.''

He started to walk away.

``Hey, Lupas,'' I said.

``Yea?''

``What about the planet Earth? Where does it stand?''

``Earth? Haha, it stands alright. Anybody has to be nuts to go after that planet. They'd be taken down by Everstin Freaks for sure.''

So if Earth still stood. It meant that me son, Kakorot did as well. 

I had survived the blast of Vegita. And some how had ended up in the future some 48 years. And once again, my people needed me. These....Everstins....were trying to destroy them one by one.

No! I wouldn't have it! I will save them all! Even if I have to die trying!

Tell me what you guys think. If I get good reviews. I'll continue it. If not I'll leave it at this.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Survivor

Chapter 2 

I walked the streets of the crowded city. My people were living here. Some poor, some rich.

But I also noticed that there were guards standing at each door building. This creatures looked like animals that stood upright. Most of them resembled raptors. 

_Everstins no doubt, _I thought.

``Hey, Mister.''

``Uh?''

I looked down. A small child looked up at me.

``Are you lost? Because I know everybody here and I've never seen you before.''

``Uh, yea, that's right,'' I said. ``I'm new here.''

He took my hand. ``Well, come on my Mommy has an extra room in our Home. You can stay there.''

He pulled me to a building. ``Hey, Mommy. Me found a person.''

The woman came from one of the rooms. ``Thank you Roku,'' she said. ``So, sir, you need a place to stay.''

``Until I get these Everstins pounded,'' I said.

``Part of the resistance?'' she asked.

``No, I'm on my own.''

She put her hands on her hips. ``If you want to defeat the Trium government you're going to need more than your self. You came to the right place. I support the Forest Commission. Don't tell that to anyone though. Right now they're stationed on this planet. My daughter, Slayer, is the Saiyajin leader. Much like the Vegita born saiyajins, she inherited the need to fight from them. Unlike her brother.''

``I see,'' I said. ``You're telling me that the Saiyajins here evolved to where fighting is nothing they truely want.''

``Exactly.''

``Yo, Kiria, we need some food up in here, ya know.''

``The hell is that?!'' I demanded.

``I'm and Everstin Rat you freak,'' he replied. He stood about 3 feet tall.

``Everstin? Aren't you the ones that are doing all this.''

``Nope. I'm a special Everstin. I can do stuff normal Everstins can't. Which makes them fear me just as much as you. They torture my kind like they do yours. So, don't think because you can always stand upright and have five fingers makes you superior to us, because we all bleed the same.''

``Sorry if Shawn is a smart mouth,'' Kiria said. ``He usually keeps the group on their toes. You'll get used to him. Just as I have.''

``You can't live with out me,'' Shawn said. ``I'm the cute one.''

``Cute? More like the one that smells.''

``Ah, shut up, Slayer, you're just jealous.''

``Slayer, this is your new team member..umm...what was your name again?''

``Bardock,'' I replied.

The girl took a good look at him. ``You know who he looks like?''

``Well now that you mention it,'' Shawn said. ``He kinda looks like the Son family.''

``The who?'' I questioned.

``Some Earth bond Saiyajins,'' she replied. ``They're some around here. Helping us out...again.''

``Earth Saiyajins?'' I questioned. ``Do you know one named Kakorot?''

``Well, actually, he's name isn't that anymore,'' she said.

``Uh?''

``Kakorot as you heard of him was sent to Earth. But he told us that when he was younger he hit himself on the head and he forgot about his saiyajin heritage. Until his brother Raditz came back and told him about it.''

``And his brother, what happened to him?''

``Dead,'' she replied. ``He wanted to destroy Earth. Goku wouldn't have it. So he and a Namek, Piccolo teamed up against him and killed him.''

``Goku?''

``That's Kakorots name,'' she said.

``And Freeza?'' I asked.

``Freeza has been dead for a while to.''

``Kak....I mean, Goku, he killed him?''

``Well, he thought he did. Goku is so soft hearted though. He let Freeza have a second chance. But Freeza wouldn't have it. Then Namek blew up. Goku escaped to some planet and Freeza floated half dead in space. His father King Kold found him. And replaced all his missing parts with mechanical parts. Freeza went to Earth before Goku was able to return home. He was about to destroy the planet when a demi-saiyajin known as Trunks came from the future and picked him and his father apart. Being that Trunks didn't want to return back to his own time because of the horror in it he stayed in the present timeline.''

``Trunks? He is half saiyajin?''

``Yea, his father was Prince Vegeta.''

``Vegeta? Had a son?''

``Yea. But poor guy died of heat stroke a few about 12 years ago. Well, that's what Amy told me.''

``Who's Amy?''

``Amy is Trunks daughter,'' she replied. ``She's 1/4 saiyajin, I/4 human, and 1/2 Everstin.''

``Hey mother, Addy, is a close friend of mine,'' Shawn said. ``That's why we were able to contact them and have them help us out. This is their second trip here. Trium laid low awhile. But after Trunks escaped from their prison they went back to there old ways.''

``You fight them? Right?''

``You bet your ass we do,'' Slayer said. ``Joseph, Ashi, and I came back from Earth just for this reason.''

``Joseph is a demi-everstin/human and Ashi is a demi-saiyajin/ Sanalite,'' Shawn pointed out. He's Lagar's son. The Jarium prime minister.''

``So what about you, Bardock, what's your story.''

``I don't know how,'' I said. ``But I'm from the past. I was there. The only Saiyajin fighting Freeza to save my planet. I thought I was dead. But some how I woke up in this time. And for some reason a power that I had, to see the future doesn't seem to be in tack at this moment.''

``Bardock heh?''

``You don't believe me?''

``Oh no, I do,'' she said. ``You see, Vegita's explosion might have caused a Malipo Rip in space.''

``A what?''

``A time rip,'' Shawn said. ``I hole in time and space that opens whenever a huge explosion is caused. Sometimes it stays open. But in this case it closed up on you.''

``Is this science stuff making your head spin?'' Slayer asked. ``Because, we can slow down if you need.''

``No, I'm fine. Tell me, Kak..I mean Goku, is he here?''

``Sure is, he's down stairs in the underground base,'' she said. 

``May I see him?'' I asked.

``Yea, go head. Look under the toilet in the Bathroom for a switch. It opens an entrance.''

``Sorry, but the rat did make the entrance,'' Slayer said.

``Hey,'' Shawn said.

I walked down the long tunnel. Until I came upon a quarters.

``Hey guys,'' Slayer said. ``Looky who dropped by.''

``Um.....'' the man looked at me. ``Slayer why did you bring in a mirror.''

``Kakorot?'' I questioned.

``Who me? Gosh, I guess that's right. Haven't been called that sense Vegeta died. Umm, who are you?''

``Don't you remember me? No of course you wouldn't. You were so young then.''

``You kinda look like me and my son. So, you might be related to us.''

``I am your father.''

``Luke Skywalker, I am you father.''

``Shut up Shawn.''

``Really? You look kinda young.''

``He got caught in a Malipo Rip,'' Slayer said.

``A wha....? Oh you mean those time thingys?''

``Yea, Goku,'' she said.

``Oh, hi Daddy!''

He gave me a huge hug.

_My God! _I thought. _Maybe I got the wrong guy. My son wouldn't nearly be as nit-witted as this. Could he?_

``Kakorot, let go.''

He did. ``Oh, gosh, sorry. Hey, why don't you meet the family, eh?''

``You have a family.''

``Yep,'' he replied. ``Laura, kids, come here.''

``Father, this is my mate and wife, Laura.''

(Note:: I use the peanut gallery character in my story is this is sorta going to be connected to my upcoming fic Explores. So that mean ChiChi is not Goku's wife. Laura is. Because she's love this guy and she's a saiyajin as well which means Goten and Gohan are full blooded saiyajins as well. I think it make it more exciting ^-^.)

I looked at her. She was saiyajin. I could tell sense she had a tail. 

``This is my oldest son, Gohan. This is my middle son Goten. And this the baby, Vada, my daughter.'' (Yes, they get 3!!)

I looked at my three grandchildren. They all looked like they were old enough to be parents themselves.

``Guys, this is my father, Bardock,'' he said. ``He was caught in one of those time rips and ended up here.''

``Whoa cool,'' Goten said. ``I guess that look must run in the family, uh?''

``Must,'' Vada pointed out.''

I was still trying to get used to it all. I was seeing my decedents right before my very eyes.

``Hey, freak.'' 

Some one had pushed Goten in the back. He looked around the same age as him. He had a familiar looking face. Green eyes and a butt cut sorta Black hair.''

Goten laughed. ``Hey who you calling freak, freak,'' he joked.

``You.''

``Oh really, well, c'mon boy. Let's go.''

``Hey, your going to like this,'' Goku told me. ``When these two spar it's like watching fireworks.''

``Who is the other one?''

``That's Vegeta's grandson,'' Goku said. ``Trunks stayed from the future to escape the horror of loneliness in his time.''

``That one is a 1/4 saiyajin? And yours is full. He, doesn't stand a chance.''

``Don't be so sure, father,'' Goku said. ``Jason's a Vegeta after all.''

They were about to charge for each other when....

``Yahahahah!''

Three little kids came running around there feet.

They both sweet dropped.

``Aww, damn,'' Goten said. ``I forgot man. We stuck babysitting.''

Jason crossed his arms. ``Twins. Why did it have to be twins.''

The two girls jumped into there father's arms. 

The little boy held up his arms to Goten and he picked him up.

He came over to me. ``Look, gramps. Meet your great-grandson, Vidcient.''

I looked at him. I could tell he was not a full blooded saiyajin. His hair and eyes were black like his fathers. But his movements and facial feature proved to me he was not a full blood.''

``He's 5/8 saiyajin,'' Goten said, reading my mind. ``His mother is 1/4 saiyajin.''

``I see,'' I said. 

``Same thing with Jason's kids,'' he said. ``His mate is full saiyajin but he's only a 1/4''

``Your mate? She is?''

``My baby sister,'' Jason pointed out. He gave Goten a sorta evil, crossed look.

``Hey, man, chill,'' Goten said. ``Full moon only comes once a month.''

``Ever heard of Trojons man?''

``Yea, well, you must know either, because. You got your hands full and Slayer told me you got her prenant again. So, you can't say nothing.''

``I...I know I...did.'' He blushed. He looked at Slayer.

She crossed her arms. ``I think you two are both big kids.''

``It's a known fact, Slayer,'' Vada said. ``Woman mature faster than boys.''

``And in your Dad's case never.''

Goku laughed. ``Hey, I'm mature, right?''

``Not really, Dad,'' Gohan said.

``Do you all just stand around here doing nothing?'' I asked. ``You should planning attacks now.''

``Hey, even warriors need to rest,'' Vada said. She looked at him. ``Besides. When the place is moving around with a bunch of kids you can't exactly leave them alone.''

``We've got to do something.''

``We will,'' Shawn said. ``After we figure out how to disable their bio nets and ropes.''

``What?''

``It's an Everstin invention,'' he explained. ``They were made to absorb energy when ever the one that is captured tries to escape. ''

``Which means not even a Super Saiyajin can escapes its grasp,'' Laura said. ``Which makes it very hard for us to get in very far. We already risked one getting caught last time we came. It's not going to happen again.''

Did she say Super Saiyajin?

No she couldn't have meant it could she? It was only a legend after all.

``Hey, gramps,'' Goten said.

``Uh?''

``Exactly how good are you with kids?''

``Uh?''

He gave me a big goofy grin. 

I sweat dropped.

Uh-oh, what does that lil saiyajin have in store for his own grandfather. Don't miss Chapter 2!!!


	3. Chapter 2

warning:: this story is a spoiler to my upcoming fics, Explores and Lost. I'd advise you not to continue reading if you want to know what happened before.

Survivor Chapter 3

There were so many of them.

``Goten, why are you doing this to your poor grandfather?'' his mate, Amy asked.

``Why not?''

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. He has chosen well. She was 1/4 saiyajin. She was shorter than him, but you could tell she was strong, a fighter. Her hair was lavender in color, and here eyes were a sky blue. She was a Vegeta also, which means that she would pass down her strong blood line down to their off spring.

``Well, gramps,'' Goten said. ``Lemme introduce you to our next generation. You already met my son, Vidcient and the twins Katra and Tora. This is your other great grand child, Pan. She's Gohan's daughter. This is Laken, Joseph's and Amaura's daughter. And...hey wait a second. He looked around frantically. Where's Duo?'' (I like Gundam! I had to give him that name!)

``Darn,'' Amy said.

Goten gave her a crossed look.

``What, am I my baby brother's keeper?''

``He's probelly with Dad, guys,'' Jason said. ``Don't worry about it.''

``He needs to tell us this man.''

I looked at the children. This was the generation that was going to keep the Vegita saiyajin blood alive?''

``Hey, gramps.''

``Uh?''

``Shawn and I are going to go play spy rat on the goverment, can you please watch the kids.''

``What? No! I am coming with you! I did not come here to babysit, I came here to save my people.''

``Hey, settle down,'' Shawn said. ``Listen Bardok, we're traveling like rats through that building. I don't think the air vents can hold all three of us.''

``What do you mean traveling _like _ rats?'' Amy questioned. ``You both _are_ rats.''

``Ha ha ha and also a bonus HA!'' Shawn sneered.

``Look gramps, don't worry, you'll get your chance to fight,'' Goten said. ``Now isn't the time. Sometimes you need more than brute force to win battles.''

``Don't exspect a fell blood to understand that,'' Amy said. ``They live to fight.''

``I'm a full blood,'' he replied.

``Yea, but you're stupid.''

He gave a smile. ``Yea, that's true.'' He gave her a wink. ``Not on tonight's full moon I won't though.''

Shawn snickered. I could see Amy's cheeks turn a slight red. Shawn laughed even harder.

``Grr.''

She swung her fist and sent him into the wall.

I was amazed. She barely touched him.

``H-HOW?!''

Goten turned to me. ``Oh, I guess you didn't know. Amy is the strongest fighter in the world as we know of.''

Yes, I was amazed.

Shawn crawled out of his hole. ``Ugh, c'mon, man, let's go before I vomit.''

``Right, lata guys, don't worry too much while I'm gone.''

My grandson and the Everstin left.

I looked at the floor.

``Hey, Bardok, what's wrong?'' Amy asked.

I looked up at her. ``I'm disappointed, that's what.''

``Uh?'' she questioned. ``Why's that.''

``It's my heirs,'' I replied. ``I expected my son to be a great warrior. He was supposed to defeat Freiza and he didn't. Your father defeated him.''

``Goku-san saved Earth so many time, Bardok,'' she said. ``Your grandson, Gohan has too. I wasn't born when Cell wanted to control Earth, but my father and mother told me about it. At that time Gohan became the strongest thing alive. He did something no one else could've done. He exceeded the level of a Super Saiyajin. Without him none of the other Saiyajins and demi-saiyajins would've been inspired to do the same.''

``And Goten?''

She crossed her arms. ``Goten his the only person other than his father that can consume 50 tons of pizza in 5 minutes.''

``Hold on,'' I said. ``You said that Gohan exceeded the level of a Super Saiyajin.''

``That's right,'' she replied.

``Most of us already have,'' Jason said.

``That means ya'll have been at the same level as a Super Saiyajin?''

Amy shook her head. ``No, Bardok-san,'' she said. ``We are Super Saiyajins.''

My eyes grew the size of water melons. ``Are you serious?''

``Yea,'' she replied. ``And believe it are not, Bardok, your son, Goku was the first. He reached the power when he was fighting Frieza in his ultiment form.''

``Really?''

``Yea, really,'' Jason said. ``First it was Goku, then it wasLaura and Claire, then I guess you can say Dad, sense Dad is from the future. Then is was gramps; Vegeta. Then Gohan did. Afterwards I reached SSJ when I was about 2. Goten was around three. Amaura did when she was 14. Amy at 16. Vada at 17.''

I looked at all the young ones moving about. ``And what are to be become of this generation. If yours had reached it as young at age two?''

``Who knows,'' Amy said. She held her son. ``It all depends on what triggers your emotions. Mine was simple. Whenever some insults my family's name, I go balistic. I went SSJ when gramps dies.''

``My parents fought for the first time,'' Jason said. ``It was right before Dad was killed. Mom had gotten pregnant again and they lost it from a car accident. My Dad had a choice to choose the child to live or my mother. He choose my mother. Mom wasn't too happy about that. I didn't like to see them fight.''

``You're father is dead?''

``Not now,'' he said. ``He was wished back to life with the dragon balls of Earth.''

I really didn't know what he meant by that. ``My grandchildren?''

``Gohan was fed up with being weak,'' Jason said. ``He felt he was the reason everyone was being killed. That he was powerless to stop them.''

``Goten was from loneliness I believe,'' Jason said. ``After Goku-San and my Dad was dead for a few weeks, Goten exploded.''

``I see,'' I replied. No I didn't see!! They were all Super Saiyajins! All of them. They had the power to destroy planets with a finger. And yet they could not defeat this army?

``Bardok-san,'' Amy said. ``Hold Vidcient for a second will ya? Jason and I have some tunnels to check.''

She laid the child on my lap.

I held him with my hands.

FLASH!

``Damn you Jarra!!!. Die you son a bitch!!''

The Everstin stayed there laughing.

``Ka...me...ha...me...ha!!!''

FLASH!

``Ahhh!'' I yelled. It was happening again. The child looked up at me in confusion.

Then a big grin came across his face. ``Duo!!''

``Uh?''

I looked behind me. The man stood there. His hair was lavender in color. And his eyes were crystal blue. He has a small boy on his shoulders. With deep blue eyes and brown hair.

Vidcient held his arms to him. ``Grampa.''

I stood up.

``You are you?'' he asked me.

``Grampa.''

``I'm Bardok,'' I replied. ``And you?''

``Grampa. Uh.''

``I'm Trunks,'' he replied. ``And I'd like to know why you have my grandson?''

His eyes narrowed. He didn't like the idea of me, a stranger to him holding his blood. But this child was my blood as well. I had every right to.

``Trunks,'' Slayer said. ``This is Bardok.''

``I know.''

``He's from Vegita,'' she replied. ``He was stuck in a time rip when is exploded and ended up in this time. This is Goku's father.''

He looked away from her to me. ``Goku's father? I can see the resemblance.'' 

``Grandpa!''

``Ah!''

Trunks laughed. ``Can't help it. All the kids are attached to me. After all they dump them with me alot.'' 

He gave Slayer the child. ``I'll be right back.''

``Prince Vegeta's son?''

``Yea,'' she replied. ``He used to be alot more fun to me around with. More cheerful. But he was sort of broken down after Addy died. That's why we let him spend time with the kids, so he won't be so lonely.''

``Who's that one for?''

``This is Duo,'' she replied. ``Trunk's youngest. He's just 3 weeks younger than Vidcient there. Addy died giving birth to him.''

``He doesn't have a tail like the others.''

``No, most 1/4 saiyajins don't,'' she replied. ``Amy is the only known one. Although Vegeta pulled it off because an Ozarko on Earth is not a good thing.''

Suddenly Goten slipped out of the vent follwwed by Shawn.

``Let's move, boy, girls and rats,'' he said. ``We've got Everstins over for dinner!''

Slayer began to get ready for battle. Jason grabbed her by her shoulders. ``I don't think you're going to go anywhere.''

``Out my way, Jason,'' she said. ``My crew needs me.''

``Uh-uh, no mate of mine is going to fight as long as they bear my child,'' he said. ``You're keeping you tail here.''

She couldn't argue.

``Bardok, this is what you've been waiting for,'' he told me. ``Let's go.''

I cracked and evil smile. ``Now the fun begins.''


End file.
